


With this Ring...

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, Wedding, likely sugary, probably sappy, proud pining peacock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: "Alma met his gaze and Jowd followed suit. His breath caught in his throat. They wore a similar expression of warmth and care and… something he didn’t dare attempt to fathom. The moment passed quickly, leaving him stunned, while arms interlocked, the pair made their way back down the aisle to lead the party into the reception hall."Jowd and Alma's wedding. Chicken. A proud, pining peacock. Dancing.





	

Jowd tugged at his collar. The suit was hot and itched, and the small number of guests already seemed too many. On top of it all he was sure Alma’s grandmother was shooting him her special disapproving glare even while he avoided looking at the guests.  

Cabanela stood at his side, his best man in a long black tailcoat, as relaxed as ever. What Jowd wouldn’t give to temporarily swap places for the duration of this ordeal… wedding. Let their proud peacock steal the spotlight.

At least, despite the wants of Alma’s family, it was small and elegant even in the face of Cabanela’s initial flights of fancy. Of course it wouldn’t be half of what it was without Cabanela throwing himself wholeheartedly into every aspect of the affair. For that he was grateful, but even more so to have him at his back. If he was going to be shoved up here like an overdressed chicken on display at least he had company.

Jowd in a full suit was a rare sight, but worth all the trouble and a lot of trouble it had been. He looked good, once Cabanela added the finishing touches – the man couldn’t tie a tie to save himself. Of course he would look even better if he wasn’t doing his best impression of a stunned statue.

Cabanela leaned over, “Loooosen up, baby,” he murmured in Jowd’s ear. “You look ready to keel over. Alma didn’t sign up to marry a stiff.”

Jowd shifted uncomfortably and dropped his shoulders. Well, Cabanela supposed, casting his gaze to the heavens, a distressed hill was slightly better than a frozen statue.

The music began and Alma took a deep breath and started her walk down the aisle. She suppressed a chuckle at the picture ahead: Jowd seeming ready to bolt in perfect contrast to Cabanela’s beaming pride.  

Her procession ended faster than she anticipated and she found herself standing across from Jowd. She grinned under her veil, “Relax, honey,” she whispered. “I didn’t come here to marry a stiff.” She blinked when Jowd shot a suspicious glance between her and Cabanela. And, why was Cabanela wearing a supremely smug look of ‘I told you so’? Jowd snorted into his beard earning all three of them a raised eyebrow from the officiant who cleared his throat pointedly.

The officiant’s words washed over them. Alma found her attention drifting away from the words as she took in her near-husband’s appearance. Friend, husband, partner. It hadn’t always been easy, getting to this point, but the result was worth every step of the journey.

“And now bring forth the rings,” the officiant announced, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Alma and Jowd held hands as Cabanela stepped forward, holding out the rings. The pair rested their empty hands over his, completing the circle.

It had been Alma’s idea, suggested in a tone that brooked no argument. Standing there now, Jowd had no complaints. The ring was cool under his palm against Cabanela’s warm hand. He met Cabanela’s glittering eyes and saw joy and pride. Yet, there was something else, something Jowd couldn’t quite get a fix on. He thought he was a good reader of Cabanela’s moods, but this one was a firmly closed book.

They were linked together. Cabanela longed to close his hands around theirs and hold onto the precious connection. He resisted. This was their day, their time, his place over here. He forced a broader smile for them. It didn’t take much force.

Alma glanced at Jowd. He looked more relaxed than he had up to this point. She turned her gaze to Cabanela and pulled the ring across his palm, pausing to briefly interlock fingers. She gave him a warm smile and wondered if she imagined the slight falter in his when they parted.

Cabanela stepped aside with a nod and a wink to Jowd. _Your turn._

Jowd and Alma faced one another and he held her hand.

“I give you this ring, as a reminder, that I will love, honour, and cherish you. In all times, in all places. And in all ways, forever.”

He slipped the ring over her finger and Alma took his hand.

“I give you this ring, as a reminder, that I will love, honour, and cherish you. In all times, in all places. And in all ways, forever.”

“You may kiss the bride,” the officiant announced.

Jowd swooped Alma into his arms. Their surroundings faded as Alma filled Jowd’s world. He held her gently and poured every thought and care he couldn’t put words to into that kiss and hoped she understood. When they parted, slightly breathless, after what felt like an eternity in the span of seconds he saw in her shining eyes he had succeeded.

The guests’ clapping seemed distant to Cabanela’s ears as he watched the loving couple break apart, fingers still entwined. A warmth filled him drowning out the pang he had been tucking away all day. His Jowd and Alma, a pair, a single unit – a more beautiful sight he had never seen.

Alma met his gaze and Jowd followed suit. His breath caught in his throat. They wore a similar expression of warmth and care and… something he didn’t dare attempt to fathom. The moment passed quickly, leaving him stunned, while arms interlocked, the pair made their way back down the aisle to lead the party into the reception hall.

Cabanela lingered until the room emptied then followed after with every intention of slipping into the reception hall to take his place. Instead he found Alma and Jowd waiting outside the doors.

Alma caught his arm and pulled him in. “Thank you for everything,” she said before embracing him. Cabanela returned the hug, a little tighter than he intended, expecting to break it off any moment when Jowd wrapped his arms around them both.

It was a perfect moment, a perfect fit that ended much too soon for him. They pulled away, hands lingering over each other.

“Weeell,” Cabanela said brightly, covering his disappointment. He gestured broadly to the doors, “Shall I announce the entrance of our looovely bride and groom?”

Horror flickered across Jowd’s face and Alma chuckled. “I’d like a moment with Jowd,” she said. “Go on without us.”

“Don’t take too looong or you’ll owe me big time for facing your grandmother’s wrath,” Cabanela warned and grinned at Jowd’s second look of horror.

Alma watched his exit with a frown, “I don’t think our brilliant detective gets it yet,” she said softly. “Everything has been such a flurry of activity and chaos lately, and he’s been right in the middle of it all for us; I suppose I can’t blame him.”

“He must know,” Jowd replied, but a slight uncertainty hovered at the edge of his voice. His mouth thinned. “You don’t think he’ll say no?”

Alma rolled her eyes with a light sigh, but passed him an affectionate look. How did not just one, but two brilliantly thick-headed men enter her life? “No, but now more than ever I’m glad we decided on tonight.”

Jowd nodded and eyed the doors, visibly bracing himself.

“Well,” Alma added teasingly, “ready to go in, my brave husband?” Her tease faded as she savoured the word.

“I suppose we’d better before your grandmother flays us all alive.”

She gave a small laugh, “Don’t worry, Cabanela seems to be her target now after whatever happened between them.” She still didn’t know what occurred during the planning only that it had left Cabanela in an insufferable huff and her grandmother equally smug. Then shortly after their positions reversed, resulting in Alma avoiding the whole thing until it blew over.

With a grin in response, Jowd offered Alma his arm and together they entered the hall. Cabanela stood by their seats leaning down a bit to chat amiably with Alma’s mother. Jowd found himself suddenly greatly looking forward to the more peaceful moment food and the guests’ occupation with it and each other would bring.

Of course dinner was a noisy affair and the hall filled with a cheerful hum. Sitting with Alma on one side and Cabanela on the other, Jowd realized he was perfectly content with it all.

He reached for his glass and his arm brushed against Cabanela’s. Cabanela stiffened, but reached for his own glass with a casual air. Jowd frowned. The number of off moments grew throughout the day, each brushed off with a wave, covered with a sunny smile that grew brighter, yet seemed more fixed each time.

“Something wrooong with the chicken?” Cabanela drawled, spotting his frown.

“Could use ketchup,” he replied.

Alma wrinkled her nose and Cabanela leaned forward to look around at her with a jab of his fork at Jowd’s plate. “You suuure this is what you wanna marry into?”

“A burden I’ll just have to bear,” Alma said lightly with a mock sigh.

Jowd laughed and let their jests cover his concerns until the meal was over and it was time for the speech and toast.

“It’s not too late to stop him,” Jowd said to Alma and laughed at Cabanela’s show of haughtiness.

“Not nice, baby. Not too late for some quiiick revisions either,” Cabanela replied as he rose from his seat and called for attention.

He knew his speech well and it tumbled out effortlessly: nods and smiles from the guests, growing confusion at comments meant only for Jowd and Alma, Alma snorting into her drink, Jowd’s beard quivering with a laugh, an exchange of smiles until he brought it back around to its end.

“And I am proud and honoured to call Jowd and Alma my dear,” he hesitated and the pause seemed to stretch before him infinitely. Juggle the words, dramatic pause, a deliberate grand gesture, “…and most valuable,” he placed a hand on each of their shoulders, “friends.” He stepped back and retrieved his glass in a broad sweep. “And so, a toast to our beauuutiful bride and groom! Love,” he raised his glass, caught Jowd’s eye and finished in a softer tone, “nothing like it.”

When he sat he spotted the exchanged look between Alma and Jowd and he couldn’t help the feeling that while he may have fooled the guests there was one pair here who saw right through him. Alas, they’d always been best at it. The sudden desire to fade and slip away seized him. See them off to the dance floor, see his part complete and make a retreat. They didn’t need him here. Returning to the solitude of home seemed, if not exactly appealing, a safer route.

They were both looking at him now, and he found the desire melting away under their warm gazes. He couldn’t bring himself to leave them, not yet, not on this last night before everything changed.

He was ready for that change. _He wasn’t._

No, there was nothing more to do now but continue the quick one-two step to cover his tracks.

He leaned forward resting his chin on the back of his hand and grinned at Jowd. “Ready for that daaance?” It was going to start soon, thank the gods for that. If his speech stumble told him anything it was that the jubilant atmosphere, the combined scents of perfumes, flowers and champagne, and the luminous presence of his – _the_ bride and groom – had become too heady even for him. It was that, only that of course. Better to lose it all to the simple rhythms of the dance floor.

Jowd winced, “I was until reminded.”

“Now, now,” Alma said, “my toes came away unscathed last time.”

Cabanela raised his glass. “And a miracle it was! Nooothing like a magical night like this to repeat it! And I do belieeeve,” he peered across the hall and saw the signal that the band was prepared, “they are ready.”

He hopped up. This was the way, fall smoothly back into his role. It was a dance in its own right and he was an expert. “Ladies and gentlemen! It’s the time we’ve all been waiting for, our happy couple’s first dance.”

Jowd and Alma rose to their feet. Cabanela bowed low with a wide sweep of his arm, a guide to the dance floor. He peeked up at Jowd’s face where one message was written plain as day: _Help me_.

_I’m here. You’ll be fiiine._

The music started, Alma took Jowd’s arm and they moved out to the floor. Jowd let Alma take the lead. It started out all right, but very quickly Jowd found himself casting glances in Cabanela’s direction for reassurance. He felt as though all ability picked up over their many practice sessions drained to his feet as heavy weights.

_Follow Alma’s lead._

_I’m doomed._

An amused smile and slight head shake.

He spun Alma and caught her. She smiled up at him. “You’re doing fine,” she murmured.

And, so he was until he realized she was going in a direction he wasn’t expecting. What was supposed to come next?

A slight head tilt from Cabanela. _To the left._ A raised eyebrow. _Don’t make me come over there._

_Please do._

Only a barely concealed laugh in reply. Thankfully other couples soon joined them and he relaxed a bit.

“There,” Alma said, her eyes sparkling, “not so bad was it?”

“I believe that depends on your definition of bad.”

Alma grinned, “In relative terms?”

“Ha!”

Alma kept Jowd for the second dance, which went better, before taking pity on him and letting him retreat back to the tables. She glided after him and stopped by Cabanela.

She held out a hand, “May I?”

He took her hand with a bow of his head and beamed at her. “It would be my pleasure.”

Alma would never tire of dancing with Cabanela. They moved as one across the floor, whirling in a heady embrace. He dipped her and their eyes met. A tension flickered across his face, but before she could react she was upright, he was all smiles, and the dance continued as though nothing happened. She searched his face for any clue of what transpired and found nothing but an easygoing smile. His efforts weren’t enough to allay her suspicions.

The song wound down. Before she let him depart, she lifted her hand to cup his cheek and kissed the other. The gesture wasn’t as much as she wanted, but it would have to do for now. Cabanela blinked, but any further expression was covered by an elaborate bow before they parted to whisk away other partners.

Suspicions confirmed.

_Oh sweetie, I’ve never known you to be so blind._

Jowd was perfectly content to sit back and watch as Alma and Cabanela danced across the floor. He noted the kiss and smiled softly into his drink. She always had been the more forward one.

Even apart, it seemed to him, they still moved in sync. Though, he noted with a quiet laugh, Cabanela was maintaining his distance from Alma’s grandmother. No surprise there. She had arrived, a disapproving organizational force to be reckoned with, and then met Cabanela: a clear case of an immovable object meeting an unstoppable force.

 _Thanks for taking the heat off my back._ He knew she still didn’t approve of his marriage with her granddaughter, but Cabanela proved a difficult distraction to ignore.

He had thrown himself completely into the wedding planning right up to the last minute details of today. Jowd hadn’t given it much thought. Cabanela wasn’t one to do things in small measures, but now after today and Alma’s comments, he started to wonder if there was a little more to it. Between the organization and heading off the unwanted demands of certain members of the family combined with their regular police work, he had kept himself extraordinarily busy. It was only in the quiet moments where signs of any cracks showed. Those were kept few and far between until today. Jowd got the impression he was bracing himself for something and his own words echoed back to him: _he must know._ Didn’t he?

Whatever the case a conclusion would be reached tonight and Jowd was greatly looking forward to getting their quiet lives back, for a certain measure of quiet where work and Cabanela were concerned.

Alma parted from the swirling dance and came to sit beside Jowd. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Are you going to hide over here all night?” she teased.

He looked down at her affectionately. “Doesn’t seem like a bad idea.”

She nudged him, but settled in more comfortably. “You can get away with it for now I suppose.”

Together they watched the dance floor and shared a laugh as Cabanela continued to pirouette across it leaving a trail of winded dancers in his wake.

Then he too broke away and waltzed over to the pair. “We’re missin’ the staaars of the show!”

Alma still leaned on Jowd, eyes closed. She peeked an eye open with a half glance at Jowd. “What do you say? Can you manage a last dance?”

“I suppose if I must,” he replied, his feeble protest lost in a small smile.

Alma and Jowd stood. Cabanela appeared ready to toss himself into a seat, but Alma gripped his arm.

“You’re coming too. You can’t leave me with Mr. Two Left Feet again.”

“Ah, no rest for the wicked. Still need a guiiide?”

Alma inwardly sighed. No, you idiot. “ _With_ us,” she said firmly. She took both their arms and dragged them to the floor.

Jowd and Alma started, mirrored by Cabanela. They went through a few steps before Jowd spun Alma away and Cabanela caught her with a twirl. She let him lead for a measure before she whirled away behind and nudged him playfully toward Jowd. Without missing a beat Cabanela caught hold of Jowd and they flowed into the next steps.

Alma grinned, watching them. Jowd still lacked grace, but Cabanela had more than enough to cover for both of them. She couldn’t help but notice Cabanela drawing closer to Jowd at their next step. Their hands rested easily at each other’s backs and his stare fixed on Jowd’s face. She was tempted to step back and let them have this, but before she could decide, Cabanela pulled back, extended out, still holding Jowd’s hand and caught hold of Alma, pulling her in to rejoin them.

Some of the other dancers started watching, but the trio didn’t notice. They were caught in their own bubble of joy, spinning here and there, linking hands, passing each other off to one another before coming back together in a circle.

The song ended and they went back to the table. Jowd finished his abandoned drink and exchanged a look and small nod with Alma.

Alma smothered a yawn. “Do you think we’ll be missed? Bed has never sounded so appealing.”

“And I’ve possibly had too much to drink,” Jowd commented making a great show of eyeing his glass.

Cabanela snorted. “I’ve seen you drink far more without a wobble to your step. Preeetty poor excuse to fly the coop, baby.” He cast his hands wide in a theatrical gesture. “But, whaaat kind of friend would I be if I didn’t aid your escape? I’ll be your chauffeur tonight.”

***

The car felt strangely quiet after the boisterous night. It was a night that couldn’t have gone better and now he whisked them away to their happy ending. His fingers drummed a rapid light rhythm against the wheel before he stilled them.

The drive passed in comfortable silence and too soon ended at Jowd’s home. Jowd and Alma exited the car and Cabanela followed after intending only to pass on his good nights.

He didn’t expect Jowd to walk straight to their front door without a word. Before he could take offence, Alma looped her arm around his and dragged him to the entrance. Not a word was spoken as he was ushered inside.

 “You’re runnin’ out of your speeecial night,” he commented, idly searching Alma’s face for any clue as to what they were doing.

Alma only smiled softly while Jowd disappeared down the hall. “Not yet.” She led him into their living room and directed him to the chair.  

“Sit,” Alma commanded.

Cabanela folded into the chair and couldn’t keep the confusion off his face. “I’m aaall for playing chauffeur, but chaperone’s goin’ a bit far.”

Alma pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head.

Jowd re-entered holding something and Alma stepped back. The couple exchanged nods before Jowd knelt on one knee. He would have appeared most solemn if the twinkle in his eyes didn’t betray him. He held out a small white velvet box.

Cabanela’s imagination flew ahead of him on wings of unspoken hopes before shutting down. It couldn’t be. For the first time he could remember his mind went blank.

Alma knelt next to Jowd and, while they both gazed up at him, she opened the box. Cabanela stared at the simple gold band and his shock almost caused him to miss Jowd’s next words.

“We give you this ring, as a reminder,”

“that we will love, honour, and cherish you,” Alma continued.

“In all times,”

“In all places,”

They finished together, “And in all ways, forever. For you, our beloved.”

He felt light headed. The events of the night replayed themselves over in his head. And he, the great detective, had missed it all, hadn’t dared hope for anything more, had refused to allow himself to see it.

The ‘Yes’ tumbled out without a second thought and the next thing he knew he was on his feet with Alma holding his hand and Jowd slipping the ring over his finger.

He lifted Alma in a hug and spun her around, laughter spilling out in unfettered joy mingling with her startled giggle. They fell back against Jowd who caught them both in steady arms, his laughter booming out to join theirs.

This was the truly perfect moment wrapped in a tangle of held hands and kisses.  

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing writing prompts and came across a wedding from three different points of view. Naturally I jumped to these three because of course I did. I was originally going to do a scene or two repeated from each of their viewpoints, but that seemed like it might get too repetitive, so I went for shifting between them instead and I'm not sure if that was a good idea or not. Probably not something I'll do again but trying to weave them together at least kind of felt thematically appropriate. Trying to figure out Jowd is hard though. 
> 
> This was just supposed to be a quick little thing originally that after seeing the prompt started with Cabanela and Alma separately making the same joke at Jowd's expense. I didn't have any particular intention for going for a threesome, but a certain proud, pining peacock had other ideas: Okay they kiss. Next, I know you're proud Cabs.... and pining... okay but I don't know if I wanted to aim for that route here. /stare at screen. Hum and haw. Cabanela pangs. What do I actually want to do with this thing? Cabanela huffing in background and no progress made until going with that. And then the whole thing exploded especially after looking at a few wedding details. 
> 
> And despite shifting viewpoints it still somehow wound up being Cabanela-centric. Again. You peacock, you spotlight stealing cockatoo. 
> 
> I was looking at wedding vows and came across that one in a collection and it just seemed too perfect. Especially 'in all times'. (try not to think of the tragic parts later) Except the addition of beloved for Alma and Jowd's to Cabanela. Really hammer home that they love him and want him and stop being dramatic and trying to nobly step aside, come here. 
> 
> I haven't really written much in the way of anything romantic. I barely ship anything with any strength. So I dive in headfirst with these three... Fully submerged in this OT3 pool.


End file.
